The Queen's Staff
by The Beast of The Night
Summary: AU And G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read. Queen Regina is pining after her servant, (G!P) Emma, but is betrothed to Edward. Edward notices their bond and is keen on separating them. Regina is struggling with the idea of not being with her love and scared that Emma will fall in love with another queen.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this one. Have a nice read :). Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. ****AU And G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read.** **Queen Regina is pining after her servant, (G!P) Emma, but is betrothed to Edward. Her mother and father are supportive of her decisions, but told her it is essential to have heirs. Edward notices their bond and is keen on separating them. Regina is struggling with the idea of not being with her love and scared that Emma will fall in love with the Queen of Panacea Maura.**

Emma -a brave, brawny, blonde beauty with a large personality and a penis to match- was the Evil Queen's head maid. They had become very close friends and confidantes. The powerful brunette woman walked into the room, quickly taking notice of the exposed and fair skin of her closest servant.

"I'm almost done, I'll be out of your hair soon," she said flashing the older woman her charming grin.

As per usual, Regina simply waved her off and blushed while continuously smiling happily at her companion. Though both of them were reluctant to leave each other's presence, Emma grabbed her supplies and made a quick exit before they did _**it**_ again. Not that kind of it but something worst. See, it was known around the castle that the newly inducted Queen had a soft spot for the God-like, blonde servant. No harm in that, except if a noblemen were to catch word of this affection, Emma would have to be sold to the next castle and neither of them wanted that. In correspondence, the scariest ' _ **it'**_ of them all was the meaningful gazes they so often share.

Emma beeped into Regina's room to ask the Queen's preference of meals for the evening. Regina contemplated for a while, "Is the kitchen stocked with the necessary ingredients to prepare a lasagne?"

Emma smiled at the Queen's politeness, "I'll see to it. Any beverage for the fairest of them all?"

There was a faint giggle to be heard before the Queen replied quirkily, "Don't flatter me, Dear. Water will be just fine, maybe a slice of lemon?"

"I'll be with you shortly, My Queen," Emma said not thinking about the implied possessive that she had said. The microphone was quickly disconnected and the chef began to make the best lasagne he had yet.

Half an hour later, an average maid brought the platter including fresh herbs and a lemon alongside the water. The Queen gave a friendly 'thank you' before the maid dipped her head in respect and swiftly leaving.

-SQ-

The next day found Emma in the garden tending to the flowers and plants. Little did she know, the olive skinned royal was unabashedly staring at her toned body. Looking over her shoulder, Emma smiled at the queen, "Good morning, you look beautiful, My Queen."

Bashfully looking towards the ground, Regina smiled and batted her lashes, "Thank you, Dear."

Unexpectedly, the Queen's fiance came around the corner. Edward was a bigoted man with little principals and a big ego. Regina truly despised the man but could not refuse his proposal. Her father had personally seen to it that they were to be married so Regina could take the throne rather than his brother, Harold.

Looking at him disdainfully, she snarked, "Hello, William. How are you?

Seeming to contemplate her words he looked around before his eyes reconnected with cold brown orbs, " Uh you mean Edward...?"

"Mhmm," she dismissed with a wave.

He shook off the usual but offensive treatment then continued the conversation. "I'm good. I was thinking we could get married sooner."

"How soon is soon to you, Dear?"

Taking the brunette beauty's hand, he smiled happily, "Today."

"That's too soon. I haven't even thought about my dress."

Emma laughs as quietly as she can, knowing (along with anyone else who has seen the two royals interact) that the Queen has no interest in the sniveling man.

Edward notices the chortle and turns around seeing the strapping back of the blonde, "Do you really not know that it is it illegal to disrespect the Queen by dressing like that?" he ghastly looks to the queen herself, "Regina! You allow your servant to walk around like this?"

The smaller woman's eyes are drawn to her heart's desire and smiled fondly before her eyes returned to Edward, "I think it is befitting."

He pointed at her in a childish manner, "No! Actually, nothing fits. His britches are way too tight and he's only wearing half a shirt! Not only can you see his...package, but his hair should be up or cut as a matter of a fact."

With impulsive, subtle glances at the said package, Regina found herself getting aroused. "Oh, be quiet, Daniel, and she is a female. Regardless of her gender, you have no right to boss my workers around. Lastly, your pants are just as tight. You simply aren't as big. Don't be jealous dear."

With his pride hurt, he quickly turns to the muscular and amused servant. "I could have you beheaded for treason," he growls at the blonde that looks at him courageously.

"I apologize, My Queen, but I will resign if I have to abide by the rules set by this measly excuse of a man. As you can see, My Queen, I cannot hold my tongue and fear what that would mean for me and my family. Only because ultimately, even though he is poking at me to anger me, I will be held responsible should I disrespect him when you two are wed."

The Queen quickly strode to Emma, "Please don't say something like that, Emma. Firstly, as he stands before you now, he is only a prince. He has no right to rule over my staff. And should you choose to stay, which I hope you do, I'll make sure you won't have to follow his orders...ever," the shorter woman said in earnest, more than reluctant to see the younger woman go, and having previously made plans to break the engagement and introduce Emma and her condition to her parents.

Looking at the older woman's body, she nodded licking her lips, "If it pleases you for me to stay, My Queen," Emma said looking into brown eyes. Regina felt her heart skip a beat and instinctively put her hand over her heart. She couldn't deny any longer the passion that lived inside her every time the fair servant spoke to her. The flutter that spanned her whole body when she moved in such graceful and strong ways at once. She also could not deny the love that she never could place for what it was until now as she looked in the cyan irises of her closest servant and former general.

Edward noticed that look that his fiance had given the blonde one too many times for his liking and looked on in outrage, "That is not your Queen servant! She is mine and mine alone," he spat in a jealous rage. His Queen had never given him even a fraction of devotion or attention as she continuously gives to the maid. He was tired of having to squabble with the help over what he felt he was entitled to and made a decision he would no longer let this stand for that.

"She is her own person and clearly has more tact and beauty than to be owned by a minuscule royal such as yourself," Emma said scowling at the man's audacity and his lack of manners. Edward stalked towards Emma cynically hoping to put her in her place when Regina stepped in front of her.

"Edward, I think it is time for you to go. I will not have you bullying my help. She has done nothing to you, and you are a man that apparently hits women based on your stance right now." Regina had her arms folded tightly against her breasts. Emma took her cue to finish tending to the flowers and get her materials as Edward stood a small distance away with his mouth agape staring at the powerful queen.

"Why would I leave?! I am your betrothed! You would really push me aside because of a small donnybrook with your lowly, freak of a servant?!" he yelled in frustration. Did his queen really not understand the hierarchy set by their predecessors? There was a strong and very strict rule about help and royals intermingling in a romantic manner. ' _ **But….'**_ he thought cynically, ' _**Maybe I can use their relationship in my favor to gain all I want. I can stand here and argue with these women...or I can do what real men do and plan my actions to get what I want.'**_

Regina growled at the mocking of her dear servant, "She is not just a servant you ignorant, bigoted neanderthal! She served for my kingdom for years as my best knight and can still wield a sword better than you and your whole army combined. Speak to her or any of my staff like that again and I will not hesitate to show you just how lowly you are to me. You are dismissed, Edward," She said turning her back to him to talk to Emma seeing that she had left. Angered at Edward's childish and unbecoming antics

Upon Edward's dramatic and quick exit, the monarch stormed into her home searching for Emma, more than angered at Edward's childish and unbecoming antics. As she was walking by she caught the attention of her favorite handmaid, Belle. Being as polite as possible, the meek servant called the brunette's name, "Queen Regina, I was wondering if you were alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Dear. Thanks for asking," Belle nodded gently. "I was just looking for-" Before Regina could finish, she heard Belle swoon and followed her eyes to see exactly who she was looking for.

Emma walked down the semi-crowded hall of female servants with her pants falling down from her lack of belt, catching several eyes including the Queen and her handmaid. Regina looked on at the women with jealous eyes. She often wished she could make Emma her king or queen….whichever she preferred. There was always a deep yet forbidden love in her heart for the strong and bashful servant. She wondered for so many days and nights how she would obtain the right to lay claim to what her heart so desired.

"Thank you, Emma," The brunette said stepping into the other women's line of sight.

"For what, my Queen?" the blonde asked seeing as she had actually gotten the older woman in an argument with her betrothed.

"Well, I guess for saying what I was too scared to say...Although I have more power than him in the hierarchy, he can try to move our marriage date closer based on what they call the 'cold period'... where they feel the wife-to-be is lashing out due to cold feet," she rambled wanting the blonde to understand just how much she had helped.

Emma looked at her in a way that lit the Queen's core and soul on fire. "Anytime… really. It was no problem, and even as I stand before you, no longer as your knight but as your servant, I still consider it my duty to protect and defend you."

"Even without the official title, t,o me you are always and forever my handsome, brave, and chivalrous knight. Have a nice day, ladies, " she said dismissing the maids off to other duties, "Emma, can you take over laundry? I have a lot of dresses I spilled some wine on and they are a little too heavy for a daintier female, that is if you don't mind?" she said glancing at Emma smiling brightly.

Though Emma doubted that many dresses would be on a low enough surface to have been soiled, she nodded with a smile of her own, "Yes ma'am." she responded immediately going upstairs to gather up the laundry. She was baffled at the lack of soiled clothing and went into the closet deciding she would just wash a few more items that might need an extra cleaning to please the queen. Regina came in shortly and quietly locked the door.

Emma looked up from the basket of dresses with a charming smile and beautiful eyes. Regina simply lost all composure and walked over to the blonde, kissing her with everything she had in her heart. Emma dropped the basket and kissed the brunette back, holding her waist while Regina began unbuckling her belt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Have a nice read :). Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. AU, G!P, AND MENTIONING OF CHARACTER DEATH WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read. To my loves, **__**Remember that the first chapter was changed :D**_

 _ **Ysterpenty: thank you so much :***_

 _ **Sletsappies: thank you I plan on it since you guys like it 3**_

 _ **Plover: Regina has magic; I do plan on Emma being royal, and I really think you will like the way I incorporate Maura and Jane.**_

 _ **Last Chapter:**_

Emma looked up from the basket of dresses with a charming smile and beautiful eyes. Regina simply lost all composure and walked over to the blonde, kissing her with everything she had in her heart. Emma dropped the basket and kissed the brunette back, holding her waist while Regina began unbuckling her belt.

Regina tried to push the blonde's pants below her butt when Emma backed her up to the bed and gently let her lay down. The queen tried to pull her knight turned servant down onto her, but the taller woman would not budge, "Regina, we shouldn't. You're engaged and you might get in serious trouble, and I can't have that my Queen," the blonde said getting off of her beloved queen.

While Emma buckled her belt, Regina laid a hand on her abs, raking her nails across them while looking to the covered bulge in her pants, "I locked my chambers, Emma."

Emma shook her head, "No, My Queen, you didn't. Edward made it to where you can't lock doors in the Castle anywhere."

"And who the hell gave him permission to do that?" Regina roared looking up into Emma's eyes.

"The same person that told me to wait for you in your chambers," he snarled from the balcony walking into the main room, "Your father and mother. You know in this kingdom the Dark Bylaw clearly states that royals have to marry in their class, it is forbidden to be with someone of the same sex, and it is strictly prohibited, Regina, to have sex with someone other than your betrothed."

Regina stood tall glaring at the man, "And I have told you more than once that you are **Not** allowed to be in my chambers. Period. My parents are no longer king and queen of the Dark Kingdom. _**I**_ am. And I don't know who the hell you think you are to take action in _**MY CASTLE**_ without _**my**_ permission!"

"I'll attribute this little anger spurt and unnatural lust for your little maid as a lapse of judgment due to cold feet and I won't tell the council...As long as you listen to my suggestion," he trailed off sitting comfortably at her vanity looking at Emma's scared expression and Regina's angry one.

"And what do you suggest?" The angry queen asked as she glared with a dangerous snarl.

"I suggest that your servant is moved to a kingdom where that is not illegal to be with a Queen or a woman... I will let this little incident slide if you agree to put her in the care of a Queen that has her sights set on your little companion here," he finished snidely.

Regina started to object when Edward put his hand up to silence her, "You are still touching her, she clearly has an erection which means you two were more than likely going to do something sexual, and you are betrothed to me. In any other scenario, I would have killed her already. If you do not accept my proposal, I will personally see to it that she is executed. Would you like that Regina?"

The brunette queen looked behind her just noticing she had Emma's hand in a death grip. Her beloved General turned servant, looked strong and unafraid as soon as her queen looked at her, knowing she needed reassurance that everything would be okay. Getting that reassurance, Regina turned swiftly with a stoic expression to address her fiance. "No, Dear, I would not. I do have a question, though. Me being queen, do you not think I can change these rules? There are many grey areas in what you are saying. I do realize that infidelity is looked down upon and could get Emma hurt or worse, but I would like to kindly ask for a few details concerning her hypothetical transfer."

Edward shrugged, knowing beforehand that their marriage was simply a means to an end to the beautiful royal, but he had fallen in love with her before they had officially met. Her tan features, dark hair and caramel eyes. She was a sight to behold, but the very first interaction he saw between the queen and her servant, he knew that she was already in love with another.

 _ ***Flashback*  
**_  
(Two Years Ago)

Regina was dreading this night. She felt it was unnecessary to marry someone she did not love. Having already had her heart set on someone, she knew none of the men would ever bring her the joy her beloved did. The person she loved did not know the queen had eyes for her, though. As the brunette was thinking, she saw the very beautiful blonde, walk by in boxers and a bra before doing a double take. "General Swan!" she said loud enough for the knight to hear her.

The blonde did an about-face before standing at attention exposing her rough and rugged abs to the queen. An imprint was very visible in her boxer briefs, along with dark blonde hair right above the band. The soldier was known to wear small amounts of clothing due to her belief in one's body being a temple and temples are not to be hidden but worshipped.

"Hello," Regina attempted only to have to clear her suddenly dry throat. "I uh….I um, realized you weren't wearing any clothes, General?" she said glancing at the firm body once again. Emma was still at attention and looking very stoic. The queen pulled her by her hand inside the room and shut the door. "You can relax General."

Emma nodded and looked down at the monarch, "Hello, Queen Regina. How may I be of assistance?" Regina wanted to tell her to throw her on the bed and make love to her like the blonde does every daybreak in her dreams. Thinking of said dreams cause arousal to build within her core.

The general noticed the queen's face becoming blush, "Are you alright? You seem to be getting hot, my Queen." she said holding her hand to the brunette's forehead, "You are a little hot and red," she said concerned.

"No, Dear, I will be fine. You just don't have many clothes on at the moment, and I'm sure that is causing a reaction deep within my body," she said lustfully. Emma laughed before glancing at the older woman's body.

"Your looks are very arousing too, my Queen. I will wear more clothes next time, but it seems I left my clothes in the maid's chamber."

Regina looked slightly offended causing Emma to rethink her compliment to the queen. _**'Perhaps I was too crass'**_ The queen was in deep thought before she scowled, "So you are going to walk around like that for all of the maids to see?!"

Emma shrugged, "Well I sleep with them every night. I don't see any harm in them looking at what they see all of the time," she said smartly but with a non-offensive tone.

Regina glared at her, "You bed many women, General Swan?"

"Oh! No! Of course not, My Liege. I have bedded one maybe two women at the most, in my lifetime. I simply meant that I share a room with them as I sleep. I cannot sleep with the men, so I sleep in the women's chambers."

Regina seemed to have simmered down with that admission. "I will see to it that your things find their way into the guest chamber down this corridor to eliminate any unwarranted lust from the maids. I wouldn't want them to pester you in search for a lover."

The blonde nodded obediently, "Yes, Your Majesty. I must return there for now, though, the ball will commence shortly and I have to serve in place of Reginald and Geoffrey. They have fallen ill of old age."

The older woman looked sad. Both Reginald and Geoffrey were family favorites for centuries. Her parents named her and her brother after the men and to see both of them in their final stages was saddening, to say the least. "Carry on then, my dear. I will see you at a later time."

Emma left the room to get ready while Regina started thinking about how she wanted to marry someone like Emma. Someone brave, loving, sexy, different, smart. _**'On with this night. The quicker I get it started, the earlier I get to leave!'**_

When the clock struck 8 o'clock, Regina left the room in a long, blue dress that billowed out at the waist and flowed to the ground in beautiful flowing waves. She walked into the ball seeing all of her fellow monarchs. Seeing her friend Maura, in a corner all alone, she walked over dodging all of the irritating princes, "Queen Maura?"

The honey blonde looked from the sexy blonde servant to her friend, "Regina," she stood to hug the brunette, "It is very nice seeing you. I swear you act as though you cannot come to my castle. It is well kept I assure you. There is actually a study that says-"

"No, I do not doubt you keep a clean castle. You are slightly abrasive with your knowledge…." The darker woman said in fear she might offend one of her closest friends.

Maura laughed, "I'm sorry. I cannot help it at times. So, I see you have started hiring younger more strapping help?" she said nonchalantly, so as to not set off any alarms that she has a liking for a servant.

Regina followed her eyes and noticed Emma speaking with a group of princesses, "That is my general actually."

Maura nodded, "Why is she serving guests?"

"Two of my servants have fallen ill. She took their places to help me out," she said thinking of the qualities the blonde has that would translate into being a perfect wife. At the same time, Maura was having similar thoughts that, to her, seemed innocent enough, " I think I want to make her a servant permanently.."

Maura looked at the queen with a dubious expression, "If she is the general...I imagine she's good at wielding a sword; is she not?"

The most delicious thoughts went through Regina's mind as she husked aloud, "I'm sure she is," before looking at a shocked Maura causing them both to blush.

"That was certainly an innuendo….is that really the bulge I've been seeing all night?" Maura asked looking for good Regina's nod she let out a sigh of disbelief, "Does it get better?"

Regina shook her head, "You don't know the half of it, Maura."

Maura shook her head, " You're right, but I really want to find out now...Can I safely assume this other half you speak of lies beneath her shirt?"

Edward came over to the table, having watched the Queen he chose to be his wife, along with the Queen of Panacea, ogle an admittedly fine specimen. He noticed, though, that plenty of other women were paying attention to the blonde and thought nothing of it until he saw the look of love in his queen's eyes.

It was at this moment that he knew, she would be a major obstacle to hurdle in order to win his queen over.

 _ ***End Flashback*  
**_  
When the clearing of a throat brought him back from his thoughts, Edward looked to his fiance, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I asked who you planned to send her to. I don't know many kingdoms that allow the marriage or union of two women and a servant as you have previously stated."

"Yes, but I did my research well. I knew it would be hard to get you to let go of this particular servant, so I made sure she would go somewhere of her choosing. The following Queens have expressed that they wanted to wed your servant by replying to the letters I have sent out. The Midas Kingdom's Katherine, The Panaceas Kingdom's Maura, The Red Kingdom's Ruby, and from The Kingdom of Oz...I'm sure you know of Zelena," He said looking at her to gauge her opinions.

"I don't think any of them are suitable for Emma," Regina said looking at the blonde who has been quiet the whole time.

Edward huffed, "Then hold a court gathering of all the Queen's and allow her to choose who she wants to marry. What servant wouldn't want to move up in the hierarchy of our kingdoms? She would be better off, Regina."

"Is that what you want, Emma?" The brunette woman asked woefully.

"I would rather be here, but I understand it would be better for you to move me to another castle. Marrying a Queen would stop him from being able to kill me, but do I have to actually _**marry**_ them?" she asked looking into Regina's eyes.

He smirked and nodded speaking up before the Dark Kingdom's queen could do so, "Yes, or you would be sent back here to execution. I want to make sure you do not come around my soon to be wife. Marriage is essential due to the ordinances this kingdom has in regard to infidelity."

Emma nodded, "Well then, I agree to the conditions of your plan. I will see myself out," Emma said getting up and leaving to return to her chambers. As She exited Edward smiled in glee.

 _ **I made this one longer to make up for the time it took to update. I'm working on HAL and will have it up by Wednesday. Please make sure to Review if you want anything in the story or need anything cleared up**_.

 _ **This has also been remade now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU AND G!P; Don't like, Don't Read. To my loves, I'm going to be incorporating another movie that I love and I think makes a really nice complimentary to this story. If you know it good, if you don't, it doesn't make that much of a difference. Also, Rochambeau is just rock-paper-scissors! Have a nice read :). Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. Also, I thank my friend T for helping me with the sex scene. **_

" _ **The thought of that Edward guy touching Regina makes me want to puke! Why doesn't he go marry another queen! This story has me emotionally invested and I love to hate that Edward guy already. I hope Emma doesn't get sent off to someone that will only use her and my heart goes out to Regina." Thank you, I love to hate him also. I mean what SQ story doesn't have someone everyone hates?**_

 _ **Ysterpenty: I'm glad you feel like that also I hate them too.**_

 _ **PLover: Allllll I will say is everyone deserves true love…;D**_

 _ **Sletsappies: I honestly don't even wanna think about how much it would hurt for my junk to be rotting so….of course :D**_

 _ **Proudly South African: I'm actually extending an olive branch to you guys as my readers to vote for which castle, SQ is the endgame for the most part, but who you guys want to be like the second to last endgame or possibly a trio from a few PMs.**_

 _ **SA: I'm so glad everyone hates Edward :) and as I write Regina, she won't stand for this.**_

 _ **Lodi: SQ is endgame but you must have patience mi Amor.**_

Regina glared at Edward stalking towards him menacingly, "Why are you so hell-bent on getting rid of my servant?!"

Edward looked at the queen as though she had grown two heads, "Because you were three seconds from shoving her penis down your throat! Ever since the night I met you, I could tell you had a crush on that servant!"

Regina slapped him hard, "How dare you speak to a queen like that?" she said not expecting to feel the unfamiliar sting of being slapped back not even seconds later.

Edward laughed snidely, "How dare _**you** _ have that _**bitch**_ in here and attempt to fuck her while you're betrothed? I'll see myself out," he said exiting the room as Regina curled up on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

The next day as Emma was getting suited in her armor, the Queen came in and pushed her on the bed kissing her wildly, "I'll miss you so. I regret you have to leave like this, My Love."

The blonde smiled holding the queen's eyes in a passionate stare, "Had I have known how deeply your love for me was, I would have given the ultimate sacrifice, My Queen. Alas, it is not too late."

Regina ground her uncovered center on her love's riding pants, "Make love to me. I don't want you to leave at all, but I cannot, I _**will not**_ let you leave without marking you as my own...Without you taking me so he won't be my first," she said powerfully moaning at the growing erection that was nestled against her core.

Emma groaned at the heat and arousal leaking onto her pants, "My Queen, are you naked on the bottom?" she said running her index finger across the older woman's hard clitoris. The queen whimpered at the attention and lifted herself enough to free the half erect penis from their confines. Sliding it through her drenched lips. She bent down claiming the lips of the blonde.

" _ **REGINA!**_ " Edward yelled, walking in to see his queen kissing and riding the well endowed blonde General. The only thing protecting his pride was the queen's dress billowing around their sexes.

Regina continued to kiss her new lover, riding her as hard as she could, "I love you, Emma," she said before she was pushed aside and Edward started to hit Emma. Regina outstretched her hand, but the blonde was quicker and grabbed his hand, and pushed him to the floor. She had already been contemplating walking back into the Queen's chambers when she heard the two slaps echo through the corridor but hoped that it was Regina slapping the cowardly man. Seeing the Queen's red right cheek made it clear though, so Emma punched the man repeatedly until she saw blood and stood with the dignity of a king.

"My belongings are packed and I am ready to attend the meeting. I simply wanted to wish my Queen goodbye." Emma placed her erection back into her pants and helped the queen to her feet before turning in lightning speed, punching the man, who was attempting to stand back up, in his jaw once more sending him to the ground, "Never lay your hands on her again. Should you hit her again or speak of this to anyone, I will personally put my life on the line to kill you. Got it?"

Against his pride, Edward nodded from the floor as the taller, more buff female kissed his queen once more before taking her chest plate and leaving. Regina sat on the bed crying silently and Edward looked at her conflicted. "How can you cry for her in my presence. You are to be my wife and seem like you do not care in the least. Do you not love me?"

"Do I….do I love you?! _**Do I love you?! No!**_ I love who **would** be my wife if I had the choice. You are like a mandatory depression forced on me. Being called your fiance and soon to be wife was hell, but stripping the love of my life from me?! This is purgatory and I will not be willingly subjected to this. Believe me when I say you won't have the last laugh and Emma will be mine, and you, _**My King**_ , will rue the day you ever tried to come between us!" Regina growled out the mock alias and left the room seething.

Meanwhile, Emma was deciding what to wear. Though she was wearing the same white leather bra and shortcut boxers, Regina had soaked her other pants which happened to be the only pair she had. Due to her lack of time, she decided to wear a lion fur war skirt that was 'v' shaped leaving her legs exposed, a leather chest plate, and her leather sandals. She wanted the queens to see _**everything**_ appealing about her.

She took a deep breath giving herself a once over one more time. She took her bun out letting her hair fall down in golden waves and smirked flexing a little before laughing…. ' _ **Let's get it on I guess'**_ Emma walked in with as much confidence and calmness as she could exude, knowing on the inside she was scared that the women would only want her for sex or be assholes like other royals she had stumbled upon. She really wished Regina were there with her.

The women all looked to the former general's strong arms, ripped abs, and muscled legs with lust claiming their bodies. They thoroughly took her in before looking at one another to see who would have the opportunity to speak with her first. The Red Kingdom's Queen noticed everyone was silently trying to decide the best way to see who gets to go first and so on. "I think it would be best to do it by a game of Rochambeau?" she asked looking at all the confused faces, "Rock-paper-scissors…?" The queens nodded their heads before placing their hands in a circle and calling out the three forces hoping to get the mightiest of rock paper scissors.

After four rounds, it was decided Ruby would be first followed by Katherine, Maura, and Zelena would take the last spot. Unexpectedly, Queen Regina came to stand by Emma's side. Ruby, being the brash woman she is, strode to the bachelor with a smile, took the knight's hand, and kissed it, "Hello, General Swan."

"Hello, Queen Ruby, of the Red Kingdom," she smiled kissing the woman's hand in return. Regina glared at the younger Queen who pulled her Emma on the small sofa. The Queen of the Dark Kingdom sat between the two women, to Ruby's disappointment.

"Hello, Regina. I wasn't aware you would be chaperoning the introduction."

The other Queens stepped over since they were also confused about her presence.

"I wasn't aware that I couldn't go where I pleased in my own castle," she responded with a raised eyebrow and stringent scowl.

"Though she said nothing of the sort, I doubt it is appropriate for you to be here as we are courting your general, not yourself. Your presence is unnecessary and petulant at the least," Zelena said with a similar scowl.

"Though I love you as a person and a monarch, Regina. I agree with Ruby more than Zelena that you are somewhat intimidating while we are attempting to win the heart of the devilishly handsome Servant," Katherine said in an amiable tone.

Regina shrugged, "How will you protect your King, should she marry any of you if you can't talk in front of me? And Zelena, Dear, I doubt she will marry you regardless."

Zelena looked as though she had been slapped. "I have plenty of kings begging to marry me, but that is none of your concern. You seem a little slighted my dear, maybe someone is upset that they cannot marry a certain General, no?"

"Ladies, I hate to intrude on this conversation, but I fear it's turning into a squabble and no lady of a status such as you all's should indulge in such things. I see no harlots in this room, you are all beautiful and I would love to get to know each queen as they will allow. I actually wanted to propose a one-night field trip so to speak," Emma said smiling charmingly at all the bachelorettes and returning her gaze back to Regina.

"I don't approve," Regina said glaring at the blonde who simply looked to her lap.

Edward had witnessed his fiance's reign of jealousy for too long, "You act as a jealous girlfriend, **My** Queen. I wouldn't want anyone to get confused by your modems. I fear you should retire to bed and let the brave general of the dark kingdom tend to her admirers on her own," he replied looking around the room seeing green as he admired all the perfectly rich and powerful queens who had fallen for Emma.

Regina made the man disappear with a flick of her wrist and looked to the afraid queens as Emma looked at her in disbelief, "You've started practicing magic?"

Regina waved her question off and looked to the other monarchs, "All other women trying for Emma's hand may be seated in the dining room until Red is satisfied with her information of my general. Goodbye."

At her dismissal, they left peacefully and the Queen of the Red Kingdom looked at her before returning her eyes to beautiful cyan eyes, "So the rumors of your well-endowed penis?"

Emma smirked, "What of the rumors?"

"Are they true? I haven't a chance to take a glimpse _**yet**_." She winked at the blonde at her emphasis on 'yet'.

"Well, that is for you to find out should you be my woman of choice. What sets you aside from the rest of the women?" the blonde said crossing her legs broadly.

"I am far more realistic, fun, witty, and I can promise I am not a prude. I don't think I'm better than anyone else," she said smiling.

"Nice qualities. What about wifely duties?"

Queen Ruby seemed to have stumbled a bit on that question, "What of them, General Swan? As you know, a staff does most things associated with a woman's place. I do not cook, clean, nor do I do anything of that sort."

Emma nodded, "I like your honesty, but I am not sure how I feel about a woman so dependent on help. I will let you know my final ruling after the field trip," she said standing and Kissing the more feminine woman's hand tenderly and escorting her to the dining room where the other women were having a good-natured conversation, "The next Queen?"

Katherine stood and walked past the blonde running her hand over a toned arm, "I'm the next, My Dear." Emma smiled at the woman and kissed her cheek. Ruby pouted, "I should have gone for the cheek," she said receiving a laugh from most of the women except Regina and Zelena.

Emma led the other fair-haired queen into the meeting room and sat on the small sofa again, "I have a question, General. Do you really have a child?" Katherine asked before the blonde could sit down. The blonde looked at her suspiciously.

"If I do, I was never informed of the child. I highly doubt it but will not say it's impossible. Would that sway your thoughts of me?" she asked taking a seat.

"Why would it? I mean, if you do not know about the hypothetical child it doesn't make you bad parent material. I wanted to know simply because I need an heir soon. Could you supply that?"

"Of course, and what would you give me in return?" she flirted causing the older woman to giggle and place her hand on the chest plate of the warrior.

Whispering in her ear, "If you're as much of a stallion as I've heard, I will make it my personal goal to ride you until your seed has run out," Emma had an immediate reaction, her penis growing in its white leather confines.

The Queen trailed a finger over it, "I'll go get the Queen of Panacea for you, My dear."

Emma sat there dumbfounded for a second as the queen walked off giving the said warrior a great view of her curves encased in her flowing gown. She suddenly felt a punch to her arm, "What the-?"

"Be glad I punched your arm and not your leg," She sassed and Emma understood immediately what the dark queen was alluding to.

Maura walked in soon after smiling pleasantly, "Hello, Emma. I must say, you've been on my mind for a year or so now. Every time I see you I feel a tremble in my core. I must confess I envision you in immodest places quite often."

Regina and Emma both looked flabbergasted at the Queen's admittance. There was a lot of talk of how shy and socially awkward Maura was, but Emma was seeing it as more of a lack of knowing the appropriate social queues; thinking of the implication the honey-blonde made had her underwear tighter than they already were.

"Well, Queen Maura, I wasn't aware you were the brazen type. Talk of you is always of modesty and class."

"Of course, my reputation is accurate, but I'm also a very honest person. I feel no need to lie to you, General," the honesty within her words was endearing to the former general.

"I am glad, Maura. I have to say, I think I will very much enjoy your company at the-"

"Slumber party? That's what the other Royals are calling it, but I doubt you will get much sleep. That being said, if these are going to be back to back, I suggest I be last. I completely intend to tire you out."

"You truly are surprising me. I will consider it, My Liege. I will escort you to get the last Queen," Emma said as she thought about the sexual drive the queen must have.

As Emma started to leave, Regina pulled her telling Maura to go get the other queen on her own. "You should be aware that Maura is a vampire and the highest on the clans. They do not feed on blood but they do have children faster than the average person, and she keeps strange friends. Most of the time, you see her kind marrying wives for stability. Just a heads up," Regina warned.

Zelena walked in, "Hello, Dear. I must be frank; I do not do well with cheaters. If you are having anything with the Dark Kingdom's Queen, I would prefer you tell me now."

Regina glared at her, "Do not be overly sensitive, Sister Dear. There is nothing that will go on behind your back, again Emma will not be picking you, just like our parents."

The women started bickering and Emma said in an echoing serious voice that commanded respect, "Stop it! I will pick my queen based on this impression and the next we have. If you cannot be mature enough to deal with the Dark Queen, I doubt you could handle being with someone like me. Although this does not set in stone what is to come for us, it does not represent you in the best of lights. This meeting is over," she said exiting the room and going to her chambers.

 **GUYS, I REALLY WANT YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN THE VOTE. I'm extending an olive branch to you guys as my readers to vote for which castle Emma will go to; SQ is the endgame for the most part, but who you guys want to be like the second to last endgame. *****Edited***** SinceMyleaving I have gotten an influx of people asking for a trio which I'm not against. Your thoughts?**

 _ **AU AND G!P; Don't like, Don't Read. Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. I do not own the show or anything other than my ideas. **_

_**QN: For the person who asked 'why would you drag R &I into this hot mess story" because I find Maura and Emma to be compatible and told her to :)**_

 **AN: So glad you ladies and gents participated in the vote. The main vote I see in the reviews is for Maura. **** The Second place is actually a trio with Maura, Regina, and Emma.*******


	4. Chapter 4

_******Edited*******_

 _ **AU AND G!P; Don't like, Don't Read. Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. I do not own the show or anything other than my ideas. **_

_**QN: For the person who asked 'why drag R &I into this hot mess story" because I find Maura and Emma to be compatible and told her to :)**_

 **AN: So glad you ladies and gents participated in the vote. The main vote I see in the reviews is for Maura.**

The blonde servant was packing her belongings when the queen appeared right before her glaring murderously, "So, you are not only leaving for some harlot, but you also think I'm going to allow you to have a slumber party with them?! The audacity of you! 'I highly doubt there will be much sleep'; I, therefore, revoke the rude and informal request to spend the night with any of them," the brunette said backing Emma into the wall furthest from the door.

"My Queen, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those 'harlots' are the ladies you and the king-"

"Prince," the royal interjected.

"You and the prince have narrowed down to take my hand in marriage. I had no control over this, My Queen."

"You had no control over your cock, today, either! You were erect from the moment that red streaked brunette walked in that whorish manner and you know it! I cannot believe you," she ranted angrily until she saw hurt in the former general's eyes. She calmed herself laying her head on Emma's chest plate hugging her waist, "My heart will grow cold without you. My love, you have to understand...I mean no harm to you or your lady callers. I regret to say my jealousy has grown in an outrageous fashion that I cannot control any longer. I had to watch the maids chase after you, but I could at least see you every day as I pleased, hug you, touch you, you were not mine but now you will never be."

"Do not fret. I will try to find happiness as will you. There aren't too many things I believe without doubt or question, but I believe love is the most powerful force in the world...if you give it a chance. Let your love lead you to a place of happiness, my love. That's what I would want for us both. And, although it pains me to say it, I think I know of someone who would take my place happily. Your new general is as close to me as it gets in both personality and my physical make-up."

"I fear the prince has taken quite a liking to the other gentlewomen that you speak of, but I feel as though letting her meet the same women as you are, can help three lives. He will be miserable, I may still have a chance at having what is truly my own, and the lady will have her own love."

"Who are you referring to my queen...I was speaking of Jane?" Emma stated in confusion. She didn't know many other women that had a liking for other women, in the castle anyway.

"I am also speaking of your comrade that you deemed fit to take the spot of general."

"General Jane…Does Edward not know of her having a penis also?" she asked wondering if there was a legit reason behind his breeches being so tight. Regina laughed heartily.

"Although I sometimes question where exactly he draws the line of what is moral and what isn't, especially when it's his doing... he seems very put off by the thought of two men in a relationship. "

"I would hope so because Jane does not appreciate men in a romantic sense."

"Regardless, I don't want to see you being with anyone of those women."

"Anyone who is not you?" the blonde easily retorted taking off the shirt she was wearing and folding it. The brunette traced along her beloved's back before turning her around.

"Anyone who is not me, my love. I want to bare your first child. I want to be the first person you marry. I want you to be my wife. I want to be what you are to me, my everything. I cannot stand it, Emma. I love you more with each day I cannot have you. I found you and loss you on the very day I realized I was falling head over heels for you."

"How did you find and lose me?"

"It was the same day I was betrothed to Edward. When I called you into my chambers and cried in your arms? I was going to ask you to impregnate me that very night and had I have known...God had I have known, I wouldn't have stopped at anything for that opportunity to be my own again."

"You know, I really love you too? I just...I do not want to indulge in something that I will never have." The blonde turned back to the bag only to once again be turned back to the monarch.

"I am yours just as you are mine. I will bear your first child, will you impregnate me before you go?" Regina asked thinking about the child of her dreams and the possibility of hurting Edward when he noticed the servants features instead of his own."

The blonde looked to her former monarch before nodding, " I can give you my spawn in a vile that you must put inside of you," Emma said unfastening her breeches and folding them, placing them in the bag of clothes, "Or I can give it to you the old fashioned way," she turned to the now blushing Regina, who pushed her back on the bed in a series of kisses and caresses.

"You already knew what I wanted, My Love." Regina kissed down pale abs to the band of white boxers before unbuttoning them and running her hands over the smooth pubic hair she had only gotten glimpses of and even farther to the long, thick, vein-ridden phallus.

Emma's breath hitched at her Queen's gentle touches and pulled her into a smoldering kiss ridding the queen of all clothes, "You're as beautiful as I imagined," she said looking into wet eyes with her own, stinging with tears.

"I wish this wouldn't be the first and last, Emma. I truly do."

Emma shook her head and finished removing her clothes and slid her shaft into the brunette's tight core. It felt like liquid fire enveloping her every nerve. There was something about the delicious warmth and tightness that felt different with Regina, and she wasn't the only one feeling the magical aphrodisiac of true, pure, and unconditional love that the two had neglected and hidden for so long.

Emma made slow and deliberate strokes to Regina's sweet spot, the queen scratching long thin lines down fair, toned trap muscles and hooked her arms around broad shoulders, "I love you, Regina."

With those words said in the throes of passion, Regina clenched around her lover, milking every drop of her seed in her tight cavern, pushing her hips back up into Emma's who had frozen in ecstasy, "I love you too," she said as she waved her hands returning Emma's bra and boxers to their former glory as well as her own silk undergarments, but not bothering the sperm that was secure in her tight folds.

"Rest, My Love, for tomorrow on will be a bumpy ride." Emma laughed with remorse kissing Regina's neck and curling on her side holding the brunette tight. As booth of them lay there in the afterglow of making love, they pretended that they would be there forever in the security of one another, basking in what was undeniably true love.


	5. Chapter 5

*******edited*******

 **This is just a filler and a little insight on who won, but other than the comments on the story, there was also an influx of pm's that I took into consideration. I took a while updating because not only did my computer break but I also had to modify a large proportion of the plot. My apologies, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXOX :* Just pm me if you have any questions.**

Emma was sitting now at the Red Kingdom's gates. There was a surplus of red decor and Queen Ruby herself was standing at the castle door awaiting the blonde. As the blonde and red-streaked brunette were walking towards each other, a loud siren went off, "All hail our soon to be monarch!"

Emma laughed and bowed deeply in front of the Red Queen. Ruby led the former general through the castle and to her chambers, "Queen Red, am I wrong to assume that you only want me in a sexual manner?"

Ruby looked at the blonde's body, "Well, if given the chance, I doubt any of the women would deny you sex, General. If you haven't noticed, you have been a sexual staple for most of the Queens that are unmarried."

"But you have to understand, I want love… Do you think you can truly offer me that?" Emma asked looking into the slightly taller woman's eyes. Ruby was honestly intimidated and turned on all at once.

"I could try my best?" she tried to reassure, but due to a hormonal mind lapse, she was failing miserably.

"I don't want to be a sex toy, Queen Ruby," Emma said while she picked up her bag and walked into the large walk-in closet Ruby led her to.

Ruby nodded in understanding, "Of course. Nobody wants to be a toy of any sorts, and I assure you I'm not going to play with your heart or waste your time. What I can say, is that I truly do want to give us a fighting chance."

Emma smiled, "Now, that's what I like to hear," she smirked sitting her bags on the red marble floors, "So What do you do for fun?" but before Ruby went to speak Emma raised her hand playfully, "And I do mean recreations outside of the bedroom," she laughed as the woman laughed along hitting her arm dragging her to the courts.

"You come to the courts for fun?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Ruby rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, and two men brought Emma and Ruby their own swords and left as quickly as they came, "How about you duel me for fun. If I win, you stay an extra night. If not you may leave early for the next castle?"

Emma raised a brow, "Either you don't want me here, or you're really cocky, Queen Ruby."

Ruby smirked walking around Emma tracing muscles and her hair, "No. Swan. From what I heard, you're the cocky one," she smirked before taking her stance as Emma did the same.

Ruby was the first to try to strike, but the trained general dodged the sword easily, coming up behind the queen and locking her in muscular arms. Ruby then jumped and since the blonde wasn't expecting it, she let her slip free and Ruby used a dance move, sliding backward between the shorter woman's legs kissing the back of her neck. Emma smirked spinning quickly but not quick enough as Ruby did a backflip separating sauntered closer as Emma smirked thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay after all, but she was _**not**_ going to lose. She jumped slightly rolling to land just past Ruby's feet as she extended her leg sweeping the taller woman off her feet and catching her around her waist before the queen fell on her face. The general laughed and turned the beauty in her arms and gently pressing the sward to her neck, "I think I've won, Queen Ruby," she said helping the dizzy woman to her feet.

Ruby smirked hoping she had made a good impression on the blonde before her smirk turned into a genuine smile of adoration, "Indeed. And I'm a woman of my word. I'll see to it your things are safely transported to the carriage."

"Actually….I would love to further enjoy your company," Emma said smiling as the two linked arms with a merry conversation heading back to the castle's chambers.

* * *

 ** _ **Meanwhile At The Dark Kingdom**_**

* * *

Jane ran down the halls of the castle, making several heads turn her way. She cut the corner fast nearly bumping into Edward.

Edward glared at the woman, but upon the realization that it was the beautiful general, he quickly smirked, "What's the rush, Beautiful? Looking for me?"

Jane so badly wanted to tell him to 'fuck off', but she had to get this package to Regina, or she would be letting down Emma, Regina, and the kingdom. "No, Prince Edward, I was actually looking for one of the Queen's maids to sew up a soldier's wound," she said with a scowl.

Edward chuckled and smirked, "Well, when you're done playing with swords, I can show you exactly how well I wield my own," he commented, receiving a scoff mixed with a gag.

"Look I don't want to know anything about your pocket knife or how clumsily you may be able to wield it, so just move along before I tell the Queen," Jane snarled, pushing past the dumbfounded and embarrassed Prince.

The General made her way down towards east wing. She stopped at the Queen's chamber and raised her hand, knocking.

"Who is it!?" the Queen yelled, not wanting to be bothered after the departure of the love of her life.

"General Jane, My Queen."

Jane heard shuffling through the door, then metal clanking and the door opening revealing a red puffy eyed Regina. "How may I help you, Jane?"

"I was asked to give you this immediately," she answered handing Regina the package, giving her a small smile, and walking away, leaving a confused Queen behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi…I know it's been a while. Missed you guys. I couldn't sleep and for some reason, I was feeling this fic, so I started writing. PLEASE, if you haven't re-read the previous chapters, I suggest doing so. I changed A LOT. Okay, So you know all the good stuff. Happy Reading._**

 ****The next morning found Emma in another carriage. She was tired and had a massive headache from her and Ruby staying up all night drinking and exchanging secrets that, for her part at least, would remain secrets. The blonde couldn't remember anything past her and Ruby coming back in and watching a gladiator fight. After that not only was it a blur but every time she tried to remember she got a headache, so she decided that it wasn't worth remembering.

She decided to take a short nap, but by the time she closed her eyes, it seemed like she felt the carriage come to a halt and looked out the little window. There, she saw the Panacea palace with red and orange cloth draped across parts of the castle with Maura's emblem stitched on them.

Emma was pulled out of her daydreaming by one of the Queen's guard opening the carriage door, "Welcome to Panacea," the female guard said. The blonde nodded her head in respect and appreciation but was shocked, seeing all the guards at the castle were females. She stepped from the carriage, grabbing her bag. 'I think I'm going to like it here'

"Someone had a good night, I assume?" Maura teased with a smirk as the servant caught her balance. The former general was wearing billowing white pants that left nothing to the imagination in the sun, a black leather tunic, with black sandals and her hair was in morning crinkles.

"A night, yes…. good night…I can't remember," she finished off with a chuckle before wincing. "Would you happen to have a healer?" the taller woman asked with a pout.

Maura shook her head at the antics of the woman pulling her inside and asking a guard to bring her possessions. "Yes, cover your ears, Dear." Emma raised a brow at the request but did as the monarch asked. Looking around, she noticed that the castle was as large as Regina and Ruby's, but it was less gawky and flashy. The palace, instead of having a superficial appeal had a comforting effect. She still had her hands pressed to her ears when the older woman whistled a tune. Before the servant could blink, a short, older blonde woman with a friendly yet knowing grin appeared in a puff of smoke, "Aggie, this is my prospect, Emma. She is the one-"

"Yes, I know, 'with a charming smile and beautiful eyes,'" the older woman finished with a laugh before handing the youngest blonde a test tube of green goo.

"I'm flattered, Queen Maura," Emma taunted with a smirk accepting the vial of green liquid, "Thank you, but what is this, "Ma'am?"

"Ghost sweat, ghoul snot, and just a pinch of grass for taste," Aggie said before disappearing. Emma looked at Maura who had been admiring her physique and lack of briefs under her billowing pants.

"Did she say snot, sweat, and ass?" the taller blonde asked incredulously.

"Of course not, Emma! She said snot, sweat, and **_grass_** ," the queen corrected as she began walking to her chambers. Emma followed with a disgusted expression.

"So much better. I'm going to need something to wash this down with," she groaned as they got into the other woman's chambers.

"What do you mean? That's a delicious concoction! I bet you've never tasted it before."

Emma looked at the honey-blonde like she was crazy, which wasn't too far off, "Who tries stuff like this for the hell of it, Maura?"

"Elves and Ogres of course! You're being a softy to be so big and strong," the queen prodded watching as the younger woman puffed out her chest before taking the drink down as though it were a shot. She watched with a smirk as Emma looked from the vial to the woman before her.

"This is not sweat and ass!" she yelled surprised relieved that her headache and all other effects of drinking had simmered almost completely.

Maura laughed melodiously, "Come to the Kitchen, I have to cook for our guests. It isn't too soon for a double-date, is it?" she asked seriously not wanting to scare the other woman. Emma shook her head in the negative still pouting about the delicious taste in her mouth.

"What was in that bottle, My Queen?" she asked inquisitively.

"As Aggie told you, snot, sweat, and grass. Ghost sweat has no taste because they are, pretty much, evaporated beings. Ghouls are fairly clean; therefore, their snot has a slightly soapy taste, and lastly, the grass is from one of the Chocolate Kingdom's grounds. King Wonka supplies us with a pound of all his lands, and I must say, it is very delicious."

Emma raised a brow, "Okay, I'm going to drop the subject," she said causing both women to laugh. Who are the guests, though?" she asked as she wordlessly began helping the other woman in the kitchen.

"Aurora and her wife Mulan. They are from the Dormien Kingdom, and actually the first two women to get married together…or were they? Oh, no! They were the first two women that were not both of royal blood. I forget the first two queens to be married, but I'm glad they did. If they hadn't," the blonde looked up to the former knight, "I wouldn't have this opportunity with you now."

Emma leaned down kissing the blonde easily and pulled back smiling, "Well I'm glad they did too."

An hour later, the two women had just taken everything out of the oven and were now getting dressed in their own respective rooms to meet the other Royals. If Emma was being honest with herself, she had already taken a liking to The Queen of Panacea. The shorter woman was quite the specimen and had a personality that lit the general's libido on fire. She shifted on her feet, feeling her body reacting to her thoughts about the Queen. The door to the room she was changing in opened abruptly as a stoic ginger stood at the blonde's own height.

"Queen Maura is expecting your presence in the dining room," she said breaking her composure to look at the former general's toned body encased in a tight pastel blue suit. She made a show of turning swiftly, making her way towards the dining room with Emma following closely behind. Stopping at the double doors, the female guard nodded her head to the other guards, signaling for them to open the doors. Both double doors opened, revealing The Queen of Panacea sitting at the head of the table sitting loosely as she conversated with another redhead with a peculiar accent.

Emma and the redhead guard made their way towards Maura. While making their way towards the Queen, the warrior realized not only was the guard exclusively females but the entire kingdom. She also realized, by the way they looked at her, that they knew she wasn't like the average woman. Whispers and giggling filled the dining hall as the servant and guard made their way to the head of the large table and, the redhead kneeled, "My Queen, your future King is ready for dinner," the redhead says.

Emma blushes at the title before looking bashfully to the queen. Maura looked at Emma and smiled, "Thank you, Cassie. You may stand," Maura replied without taking her eyes off the blonde.

Emma felt her lower region twitch, moving her hand in front of it. The action didn't go unnoticed by Maura nor the rest of the women in the room. As more whispers filled the room, Maura loudly cleared her throat, silencing the room. "Will you excuse us? I would like to have a conversation with my future King...and our guests, privately," the Queen said politely, waiting for the rest of the women to file out, "Emma, how was your journey here?" Mulan asked, standing up and walking towards where the blonde remained standing beside the table, extending her hand receiving a strong handshake.

Emma took her eyes off the queen and gave a friendly smile, "It was very short. Or maybe I was just tired," the blonde joked.

"I hope Queen Ruby didn't take it too hard on you?" the tan woman asked with a knowing grin that got her a discrete death glare from her wife.

The blonde let her eyes met the queen's smoldering eyes again and could feel her pants getting tighter, "Not too hard. I think I just could have used more sleep and less bumpy roads," she said smiling.

The two women sat close to their partners, Mulan instinctively lying her cloth in her lap. Maura noticed that Emma didn't do so and grinned taking the blondes cloth laying it gently over long legs before giving a loving pat.

"I'm sorry your trip wasn't pleasant, but I hope your stay will be much better," The honey blonde directed towards her future king.

The taller woman gave her signature smirk and ran her eyes over the other woman's body, "I can tell you, without a doubt, that it's getting better by the second," she emphasized by winking at the royal.

The smaller woman felt a warmth spread through her lower body, and, strangely, her heart, "I'm glad to hear that. I don't know if you noticed where the guards placed your belongings, but I intend for us to share a chamber. If you are opposed don't be hesitant to say so." She said with a comforting smile.

Mulan smirked at her wife who was also smiling at the two before her. "You two are awfully smitten," the auburn her woman said with a gentle smile.

The Panacea Kingdom's Queen shook her head at her friends, "Of course we are. If my King needs anything, she may have it. I'd say I'm happily smitten," she said calmly.

The general was shocked but quickly regained her composure before leaning in to whisper to the queen, "Don't extend that to me, My Queen, because I might call you soon to help me with a problem I'm having," Emma said before leaning back into her seat.

"If I'm to be your wife, My King, then it's my duty as such to help you with that problem," Maura said dragging her eyes over the warrior's body.

Mulan shook her head, "I think we are interfering with your conversation…Maybe we should go," she stated looking between the two. There was an obvious sexual tension exuding off both the women before her. Maura and Emma both smiled politely and hugged each woman before the other two lefts, leaving Maura and Emma to finish their meals exchanging heated looks. Emma realized in those moments that it wasn't the castle's simplicity that was creating this feeling within her, but the Queen's loving nature that gave her such comfort.

"May I speak freely, My Liege?" the taller woman asked politely.

"Yes, you may. I would like nothing more, but let's go to my chambers, away from prying eyes and ears," the honey blonde confirmed with a nod before pulling Emma to her feet, "I have to momentarily go signal for my guards to change positions and shifts, would you want to come with me or I can have a guard escort you to my chambers," she contemplated aloud.

"I think, with time, you'll be my only preference," Emma charmingly stated before holding her arm out for the Queen to take, "I would love for you to show me how you do things here, My Queen."

"I would hope so," Maura took the blonde's arm smiling, "This way, My King," The Queen lead them to the balcony with a horn on what looked to be a telescope. The queen looked to Emma, who was expecting her to blow inside it and smiled, "I have something to tell you before I do this…"

Emma turned to face the smaller woman, taking both of her hand in her own, "I believe I have already been told of what you want to say, my Queen. That you are a supernatural being with fangs?" she smirked as the honey-blonde looked shocked but nodded receiving a chaste kiss, "I don't mind, Maura."

Maura looked the taller woman in her eyes, "Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want to push you into something you're not sure of, and if you are sure, just know, I will not treat you as a sex toy or use you. I will love you for who you are, as my wife, and that we will rule this kingdom side by side as King and Queen," she said leaning in to kiss the blonde. The blonde closed the rest of the distance, wrapping her arms around the Queen's slender waist.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Emma reassured, leading to a heated session of kissing and touching. As they disappeared the horn turned to the side and went off on its own. Maura straddled the blonde with a smirk, "You're mine now, Emma" she leaned down kissing the blonde.

 ** _Welp, hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad you guys who read stuck with me, and I'm again so sorry for the long wait. Love you guys!_**

 ** _~Beast_**


End file.
